Sample of her life
by thinkagain
Summary: This just a sample to see if ppl like it. First FF. Please read and review if you like this sample.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy reached the muggle London train station and wandered in. He looked in discussed as he walked passed the muggles watching them go about their daily lives. He tried not to look too interested in what was going on around him, cause he is a Malfoy. But he still looked for this was the first time he could actually do just that, look. He approached platform nine and walked passed two columns. As he reached the third he gazed about to make sure no one was looking and then he walked into the mysterious platform. As he stepped forward he saw a sight that made his stomach turn, and his thoughts drifted back to his place of residence.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Her screams rang through the manor and pierced his heart.

"Oh Fuck! Here we go again." Draco bolted into hall and ran down it until he reached the broom closet at the end. He stepped into it where he made his was to the back wall and pushed on it. He slid through the opening and ran down the secret stairwell to the first floor where he stepped into the billiard room. He quickly, yet quietly cross the room and slipped into the midnight portrait and out into the library. He flew into the hall and ran into the main sitting room where he found the cause of his adrenalin rush. He found his mother lying lifeless on the floor while his father's image drowned her tinny figure.

"What did you _do_?" Draco demanded.

"Fixed a problem" His father sneered.

"She never was a problem Lucius. YOU ARE!" Draco screamed trying not to lose it right there.

"Don't address your father like that. Have you no respect?"

"I lost all of that when you forced _this_ upon me." He said raising his left sleeve and reviled the charcoal black mark on his lower forearm. "And you are no _father._"

"CRUCIO"

Draco fell to the floor and started to wiggle like a worm on a hook but fought it. He tried to maintain his composure which he learned to do from the repetition of being cursed. He stood up and his father stopped.

"How?" He whispered very dumbfound.

"Do you honestly think _father, _that after being cursed every day for 4 months straight every year, for 5 years I wouldn't have become immune to your curses and stupidity?" Draco stated flatly while flashing his famous smirk. He then turned on his heals and started to walk up the marble foyer stairs trying not to give himself up on his bluff. In all truth he only learned to make his body stand and to send his mind to a peaceful place to he wouldn't go mad during his encounters. His father started his little power trip when Voldamort became more powerful. He would beat his mother and curse Draco just to prove that nothing could stop him and that he had no weaknesses. He started on Draco trying to break him so that way he would be moldable for Voldamorts liking. Little did he know that this only made Draco stronger and by killing his mother he had no weaknesses either. Draco could now resist or at lest pretend to for a very short time giving his attacker the appearance of immunity over the curse. All Draco had to do was not to give himself away after they stopped which is hard not to sigh in relief when the pain stopped.

_**End**_

A very far off sounding cry called him back to the present. He looked over and saw a man on top of a very frail looking girl. He was beating her to a pulp. Before he even realized what he was doing he grabbed the man off the girl by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor. The man looked up at him as if to challenge Draco's actions but when he saw a very buff looking 6'5" guy he just scampered away from the seen like a rat. Draco laughed inside knowing he just sent the man funning in fear. He looked down at the girl and noticed that she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Her long caramel, soft curled hair pooled around her and her face looked so bruised that her mother might have trouble recognizing her. Her clothes looked disgruntled and mangled like he tried to rip them off her. He paused for a moment and then the side of Draco that nobody knew but his mother won. He bent down and picked up the girl trying not to hurt her and more than she already was. He boarded the train and headed for the stupid golden trios compartment and laid her in it. He didn't want to be around when she woke it would give his rep a good look. He didn't want people to think he was soft but he did want her to get help and knew who better to want to help than St. Potter himself, Weaslbee and of course know it all mudblood. Just thinking about her gave him the chills. Her bushy hair and buck teeth, also that know-it-all attitude of hers was so annoying.

He headed for the heads compartment and sat down on the red velvet sofas and wondered to him self who could this year's Head girl be. He automatically though mudblood got it, but then he made Head boy instead of Saint Potter, but it did have better grades than him. But who knows the git of a headmaster may have a brain after all.

Hermione woke up on the train and in her favorite compartment. 'How in the hell did it get here' she thought. As she stood up she saw her reflection in the mirror above the sofas. She looked like she had been hit by a train…. several times. She quickly pulled out her shrunken trunk from her pocket grabbed her wand from the other pocket and enlarged it. She then placed a concealment charm on her to hide the bruises and cuts. Even though you couldn't see a thing wrong with herself she could still feel all of her wounds. She reached back into her trunk and pulled out her Head Girl pin and placed it onto her shirt, she didn't have to have her robes on until much later she was grateful for that. After re-shrinking the she placed it back into her pocket and made her way to the Heads compartment wondering who the Head Boy was. She step in and her mood dropped even more if that was possible. 'Two assholes in one day' she groaned. And as if God opened the clouds and struck her with lighting Draco Malfoy looked up and noticed her presents.

"Ah well if it isn't the annoying mudblood." He said very discussed at the sight before him. He then remembered the girl he brought into their compartment. "Did you get the little present left in your compartment?" He tried to sneer acting like he didn't care. Well he didn't, did he?

"What present?" Hermione asked completely throne off.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But I don't" she was even more confused now.

"Granger yes you do. I know cause I put her there myself." He said. "She was in my way and I didn't know what to do with her" he added just for good measure and so he didn't sound like he cared at all about her.

"What?!" Her mind was racing. It was him who put her there. It all came back to her. Her _father_ was beating her when she felt him fall off. She opened the only eye she could and found a guy standing over her _father_ and then her _father_ cowardly ran off while the guy bent down and scoped her up, then she passed out.

"Uh….. mudblood aren't you listening?" Draco sounded pissed that he wasn't being paid attention to.

"Uhhh What... oh yeah I'm listening…umm bye" With that a very weirded out Hermione walked out leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy.

'What no crude or sarcastic remark? Is she feeling ok? Wait I don't care about her. She is mudblood after all, snooty know-it-all mudblood.'

Hermione walked into the nearest bathroom and tried to catch her breath. 'heknows.ohmygod.heknowsthemostsecretthingaboutme.ohmygodwhatamigoingtodo.' Then she thought about it for a second. 'He said "I put her there myself." He doesn't know it was me.' A sigh of relief came out. Thank god her life was still under wraps, and know one knew.

She walked back to the compartment, sat down, and ignored him the whole time, well at least until Professor McGonagall showed up and they discussed the heads duties and what was expected of them this year as heads. She had nightly patrols with Draco every Friday and during the weekends except for Saturday night, that was the professor's night. They were given the prefects scheduled nightly patrol and they were to make sure they fallowed it. The schedule went, Griffindor had Monday night, Hufflepuff had Tuesday night, Ravenclaw had Wednesday night, and Slytherin had Thursday night. The Professor rambled on for about another half hour and then told them that they need to patrol the train until 6ish at which time they were to change into their robes and go about the train until 6:30 making sure every one was ready and robed. With these directions she left. Hermione and Draco were about to leave when she popped back in.

"Oh by the way you two should really try to get alone this year considering you two will be sharing the Heads dormitory together." With a small smile she left them in utter shock.

Hermione felt that that smile was mocking her and that this was Gods small plot to make her life even more dreadful. She felt a small tear escape her eyes and she reached up to wipe it away but not before someone noticed. She left the Heads compartment to start her patrol. She quietly made her self around the train correcting those out of place and helping the first years get comfortable and acquainted with others. She tried to avoid "The Golden Trio's" compartment. She wasn't quite ready to talk to her friends for fear she would break down crying. Even though her beating starting the summer before her sixth year, it was this summer she actually started to be raped every night. Before it was just beatings and forced foreplay. He would make her do things to him and every night it would get worse. But this pasted summer he raped her for the first time shattering her to a million pieces every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't started the real story yet. My other computer crashed and I'm trying to get the files off it. Wish me luck. (or ill have to re-right the first chapter and it won't be as good)


End file.
